Various systems are currently available that are designed to protect a connector, a connection, a welded joint, or some other type of interface (e.g., a flange used to join to portions of piping) from at least one form of corrosion. Such systems are generally gasket based, leak preventing systems, rigid covers, or grease-based coating systems. However, given the current systems available, generally two or more such systems are needed to fully protect a connection, a welded joint, or some other type of interface (e.g., a flange used to join to portions of piping) from at least one form of corrosion.
Given this there is a need in the art for a broad based protection system that not only protects a connection, a welded joint, or some other type of interface (e.g., a flange used to join to portions of piping) from at least one form of corrosion, but also protects against at least one other form of degradation such as UV damage, salt spray, fire damage, etc.